<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold on by Kyleeluvv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873677">Hold on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyleeluvv/pseuds/Kyleeluvv'>Kyleeluvv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Original Character(s), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyleeluvv/pseuds/Kyleeluvv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis is bleeding out. How will Natsumi handle it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hold on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"N-Nat... I'm sure I'll be fine-" The strained words that left the man's mouth only seemed to upset the girl beside him even more. Natsumi's breathing was rigid and uneven, hands hovering over Francis as if she didn't know whether she could even touch him or not. He was on his back, a steady pool of blood beginning to form under him, the white apron he wore absorbing the syrupy liquid steadily. It wouldn't make much of a difference anyways; the old piece of clothing was already blood-stained and worn. Both hands rested, almost comfortably, on the ground, flat out against the dirt. </p>
<p>"It'll heal, don't worry--" </p>
<p>Natsumi interjected, hands pressing a coat against the wound on his stomach to attempt to slow the blood. "it's--" The redhead struggled for a moment, lips quivering, and choked down a sob. "Y-Yeah..." She seemed almost as if she was talking more to herself than him at this point, her arms tensing as she pressed the coat against Francis's abdomen, as hard as she could without hurting him. The thought kept flowing through her head as her shoulders began to bob up and down, nearly violently, and Natsumi began to weep. At first silent as tears began to flow down her face uncontrollably. "You're gon-You're gonna be f-ffine..." She nodded, before looking away, fighting off a sob. "just... Just hold on and--and they'll be here soon t-to help you-!" Her tone sounded hopeful for a moment as she returned her gaze back down to the boy below her. Francis was staring at her, brows furrowed in worry. "Natsumi..." he began, his voice sounding rather distant, and uncharacteristically soft. "Are you alright...?" </p>
<p>This caused Natsumi's eyes to wide. Even... Even when he was bleeding out on the ground in the middle of the night, his first worry... was her? This made her frown, her brow knitting in upset. "Francis, don't worry about me-" She shook her head vigourously, sniffling slightly. "I'm the last person who should be worried about right now!" Natsumi's voice rose, and her other hand gripping his. "They're gonna be here really soon. They're gonna be here and you're gonna be fine. Let's worry about you..." She assured, tightening the grip on her friend's hand. "just hold on." She knew she was repeating herself, but it was the only thing keeping her from freaking out. Francis raised his free hand weakly, putting it on the girl's back and pulling her down, hugging her close. "What are you-"</p>
<p>"I don't think I'm gonna make it."</p>
<p>Francis spoke gently, shutting his eyes and letting a couple tears escape him. "Till...Till the ambulance gets here, I mean." Natsumi's eyes widened as she was pulled closer, though she kept the coat pressed against him, though she was now adding some extra pressure, making the larger man wince. "Don't talk like that-!" She exclaimed, pressing her lips together. "You're gonna be okay, and you're gonna go on that date with amp on Saturday like you w-were telling me about... Y-you know, she showed me what she was gonna w-wear. It's pretty cu-ute." Her voice faded, and she sniffled, before choking and letting out a pained sob, hugging as close as she could to the male, his head resting in her arms as she cried, loudly. He reached up to wrap both arms around her, comforting her in an almost paternal manner. "J-just hold on till they ge-get here, p-pleasee-" She begged, her face slowly soaking with her own tears, burying it into the crook of his neck and hugging onto him. "Nat...." He rasped, his hand traveling up to pet her hair comfortingly. "I'm sorry. I wish i could hold on a bit longer, but... it/s getting a bit hard to stay awake.." No matter what he said, the soft lull of his southern accent almost relaxed her, but in her panic, she struggled to even breathe in, her breath choked and forced. "no! no no no nononono, please, Francy, just a few mo-ore minutes, please-" She grew desperate and began to shake, hiccuping and struggling to breathe shaky breaths. </p>
<p>"It's okay, Nat," He muttered, his grip around the small girl weakening slightly. "You need to calm down... You'll pass out at this rate.." His weakening tone signified the worst for her, so she desperately gripped at his hand, not even caring that she probably looked pathetic, sobbing and with a running nose. She wiped it with her shoulder, another pained sob escaping her lips as his hand grew limp. His breathing stopped, slowly at first, and after a moment, he was still. At the revalation, Natsumi's eyes widened, and she let out another sob, this one echoing in the night as she collapsed onto the ground, weeping with her now-deceased best friend beside her. Her shirt and hands were soaked in blood, and at this point, that and her endless sobbing tired her, making her feel sick and giving her a headache. </p>
<p>It seemed only moments after he stopped breathing that she heard the sirens familiar to that of an ambulance growing closer and closer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>